Reborn
by Gumi Kagenuma
Summary: ini adalah sebuah kisah seorang guru berusia 28 bernama Gray Fullbuster yang masih mempercayai bahwa orang yangs udah mati akan memberinya kesempatan kedua / Gruvia, LyonxChelia. AU.
1. Prolog

**Reborn**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima  
**

**Pairing : Gruvia **

**Warning : mungkin typo (tolong periksa) **

**inspirasi : komik shoujo yang judulnya gumi lupa, film The Vow (kyaa Tatumm)  
**

**~dibutuhkan saran, kritik yang membangun~**

**ENJOY :)**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit mereka berdiri berhadapan ditemani desiran angin musim semi yang semakin membuat suasana di antara dua orang berbeda gender ini menjadi semakin dingin. Dengan degupan kencang yang berasal dari dadanya, gadis bersurai biru bergelombang yang menundukan kepalanya itu pada akhirnya membuka mulut.

"_A-ano_…" sang gadis pada akhirnya berani mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap wajah datar nan dingin pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

"Ju-Juvia su—"

"Lupakan!"

Dirinya tersentak ketika pemuda yang dicintainya itu memotong pernyataan pentingnya. Tahu kah dia apa yang akan dirinya katakan?

"Lupakan, Juvia…lupakan rasa sukamu padaku."

Begitu dingin ucapan pemuda raven di hadapannya itu. Begitu dingin hingga dirinya membeku…bahkan air matanya ikut membeku. Menangis saja Juvia tak mampu.

"Ta-tapi Juvia sangat menyukai—tidak! Juvia mencintai Gray-_sam_—"

"HENTIKAN KATAKU!"

Salahkah dirinya mencintai seorang Gray? Dia ingat ketika pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Gray Fullbuster. Kala itu Juvia yang baru masuk ke SMP Fiore kesulitan untuk menentukan jalan menuju sekolahnya di pertigaan. Hingga seorang Gray datang dan mencolek bahunya. Menunjukkan arah yang benar untuk sampai ke sekolah barunya. Dengan momen yang sangat sederhana serta kebaikan yang amat biasa saja…entah mengapa Juvia langsung yakin bahwa dirinya jatuh hati pada Gray.

Tak disangka bahwa dirinya ternyata sekelas dengan Gray. Kelas 1-C yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang ramai. Gadis berusia dua belas tahun itu menghampiri Gray dengan rasa gugup yang ditahannya mati-matian…hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih yang belum sempat ia katakan di pertigaan jalan yang menjadi saksi bisu perasaan cinta pertama seorang Juvia Mizukawa.

Sekarang, di sinilah ia…berdiri di hadapan Gray Fullbuster untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang makin menguat di atap sekolah. Ia tahu hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Gray mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya atau sebaliknya.

Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri bila dirinya ditolak. Namun….ini terlalu kejam.

"Pergi," kata Gray yang menundukkan wajahnya. Muak kah dia melihat wajah teman sekelasnya?

Hanya satu kata namun terasa ditusuk beribu panah beracun. Air mata Juvia mengalir dengan deras. Panasnya emosi yang menyelimuti dadanya mengalahkan sikap dingin Gray padanya.

"Ta-tanpa disuruh pun Juvia pasti pergi!" katanya dengan muka yang memerah marah. Dibaliknya tubuhnya dan mulai berlari dari tempat yang ia bersumpah takkan pernah ia datangi lagi.

Derap langkahnya makin kencang. Syal ungunya pun berkibar mengikuti irama langkahnya. Tak dihiraukannya teguran-teguran dari pejalan kaki yang lain yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. Dadanya benar-benar sesak, otaknya tak henti-hentinya memutar kejadian pahit yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi, dan air matanya enggan berhenti mengalir.

'Mengapa…? Mengapa…? Setidaknya Gray-_sama _menolak dengan halus, kan?' dirinya berharap.

Juvia masih berlari dan kini makin kencang. Berharap untuk cepat-cepat sampai di kamarnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

'Bodoh…Juvia memang bodoh. Seharusnya Juvia pendam saja! Juvia membenci Gray-_sama_!'batinnya kesal. Emosinya makin meluap dan membutakan telinganya. Ya, dia tak mau mendengar amukan orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

"HEY NAK!"

'Sakit…hiks.' Juvia memegang dada kirinya.

"Oi!"

'Juvia…Juvia tak tahan lagi…'

"GADIS MUDA AWAS!"

'Rasanya Juvia ingin…'

TIN! TIN!

Suara klakson mobil yang berasal dari kanan Juvia berbunyi makin membabi buta. Lampu penerang dari mobil itu berkedip-kedip hingga membuat dirinya kesilauan. Otak Juvia masih lamban memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan barulah ia tersadar sepenuhnya ketika ia mendengar gesekan antara ban mobil dan aspal yang sangat memilukan telinga.

'…mati…'

Setelah ia merasakan badannya terbang melayang….pandangannya perlahan menjadi buram lalu menjadi putih pada akhirnya. Ini kah yang dibicarakan semua orang tentang "ucapan adalah doa"?

=oo=

Sebulan telah terlewati. Musim panas telah tiba. Terik panas matahari begitu menyengat, namun semua bisa terlupakan ketika suara kikikan serangga berbunyi dengan indah. Entah mengapa dirinya bisa berdiri di sini. Di tiang lampu merah yang ketika ia melihat ke bawah terpampang foto dirinya dengan beberapa kuntum bunga yang sudah melayu. Di lihatnya ke depan. Ke arah zebra cross tempat dirinya tak sengaja mengakhiri hidupnya. Tak sengaja? Heh…bahkan dirinya sendiri berharap mati saat itu.

"Kenapa bisa..?" Juvia berguman pelan.

Dirinya melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tipikal perempatan lampu merah. Begitu ramai dan beberapa gerombolan orang yang sedang berbicara satu sama lain dan sesekali mengelap keringat mereka. Ah musim panas rupanya. Pikirnya demikian.

"Hei bagaimana kalau akhir pekan kita pergi berenang?" Telinga Juvia menangkap suara yang begitu familiar. Begitu ia rindukan.

"Ayo! Musim panas tahun ini panas sekali sih." Satu lagi suara yang begitu familiar.

Dibalikannya tubuhnya dan benar dugaan Juvia. Itu Lisanna dan Levy. Sahabat nya sejak SD itu berjalan beriringan dengan senyuman terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"L-lisanna-chan! Levy-chan!" panggil Juvia rindu. Namun sayangnya percuma…

…karena dia tembus pandang. Ya, kedua gadis itu menembus badan Juvia begitu saja.

Pupil matanya mengecil setelah menyadari semua kenyataan ini. Semua orang yang berada di dekatnya ketika dia hidup sudah kembali menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal. Dipandangnya kembali foto dirinya yang tersenyum bahagia serta beberapa bunga yang sebagian besar kelopaknya sudah berwarna coklat. Bahkan kedua sahabatnya hanya melewati pigura simbolis kematian untuknya begitu saja.

"Begitu ya…kau mati kemudian semua orang melupakanmu begitu saja," lirihnya sedih. Tak peduli dengan air mata yang menetes. Hey…dia tembus pandang, siapa yang akan melihatnya menangis?

Di sela tangisnya seseorang melewati—tidak! Hampir menyenggolnya. Gila memang, namun ia merasa seperti itu. Seseorang yang wanginya begitu membuatnya nyaman dengan surai raven acak-acakan namun halus. Seseorang yang berbeda gender dengannya. Seseorang yang…ah…dia tak mau membahasnya.

'Gray-sama!' batinnya kaget setelah melihat orang yang sebulan lalu ia 'tembak' berjongkok di hadapan pigura miliknya. Tangan kiri Gray mengambil bunga-bunga yang layu dan kemudian mengganti dengan bunga baru yang segar nan indah dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu pemuda dingin itu menyatukan telapak tangannya dan menutup mata. Dia berdoa.

"Mengapa…?" gumannya heran dengan ada intonasi sedikit membentak. Hati Juvia masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Dia sangat membenci laki-laki yang sempat ia cintai itu.

Kepalanya mengkuti gerakan Gray yang dengan sigap kembali berdiri dan kemudian menghela napas entah untuk apa. Selanjutnya dirinya berbalik arah dan berjalan lurus dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba otak Juvia mengeluarkan ide yang sangat brilian. Kalau dirinya hantu dan semua orang tak bisa mendengarnya…

Dengan segera Juvia berlari menyusul Gray dengan senyum yang sangat berarti untuk mengikutinya kemana pun Gray pergi.

"GRAY-_SAMA NO BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAAAKAA_ BWEEEKKK." Dia berteriak sekencang mungkin tepat di samping telinga Gray.

Wajah Gray sekarang berubah menjadi kesal entah mengapa. Tak mungkin kan gara-gara dia mendengar teriakan Juvia yang mengatai dirinya bodoh berulang kali. Mungkin karena tadi dihukum pak guru atau semacamnya.

"Kau tahu? Juvia dulu sangat sangat mencintaimu, namun setelah penolakan yang sangat kejam itu Juvia jadi sangat sangat membencimu! Kau dengar itu Gray-_sama_? Juvia membencimu! Oohh mana mungkin kau bisa mendengarnya. Juvia sekarang adalah hantu yang tak bisa dilihat dan didengar orang-orang yang masih hidup. Hehehe ternyata jadi hantu enak ju—"

"K-kau. Hanya. Ilusiku!" tiba-tiba saja muka Gray yang kesal sudah berada tepat di depan wajah Juvia yang kaget bukan main. Juvia tahu benar bahwa mata Gray benar-benar sedang menatapnya. Menatapnya! Seharusnya Gray tidak bisa melihatkan kan?

Saatnya pengujian. Juvia pun berlari menuju Gray yang juga mempercepat langkahnya. Setelah akhirnya berada di samping Gray lagi, dia bertanya, "Gray-_sama_ bisa melihat Juvia? Mendengar Juvia?"

Tak ada respon verbal dari Gray yang makin mempercepat langkahnya dengan wajahnya yang sangat kesal.

Kali ini Juvia sedikit yakin bahwa Gray bisa melihatnya. Dirinya berlari untuk sampai di hadapan Gray.

"Berhenti di situ, Gray-_sama_!" katanya yang kini sudah berada di hadapan Gray dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Aksinya kali ini berhasil. Gray berhenti melangkah. Perasaan Gray bisa terlihat jelas di wajahnya dengan mata melotot kaget dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. "K-kau nyata?" pada akhirnya, Gray berbicara.

Mereka kini berada di jalanan yang jarang dilalui orang. jadi aman untuk Gray yang merasa dirinya hampir gila karena bisa melihat hantu Juvia.

"_Hai_!," jawab Juvia yang masih tersenyum penuh arti, "Juvia bangkit kembali…..untuk menghantuimu…Gray-_sama_…" lanjutnya dengan seringaian penuh dendam. Rencana dadakan untuk menghantui mantan pujaan hatinya pun dimulai.

**to be continue**

**A/N : horeee Gumi jadi author yang banyak utang fic~ hai Juvia belom kelar. Hai Gray belom bisa ditulis juga. tapi plot fic ini selalu menghantui aku setiap malam T.T *huekkkss* jadi...tolong reviewnya ya *bow***


	2. Chapter 1

Entah ini mimpi atau bukan. Gadis bersurai biru yang tak kasat mata itu masih dilanda rasa bingung. Beberapa kali tangannya yang dapat menembus dimaju-mundurkan ke tempat pancuran air minum yang berada di sebelah bangku taman. Lucu. Pikirnya begitu.

Bintang-bintang di langit menjadi satu-satunya tontonan Juvia yang sedang duduk di salahsatu bangku taman tempat dirinya dulu ketika hidup bermain. Matanya menerawang ke atas. Mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"_Terserah. Kalau hal itu bisa membuatmu bereinkarnasi."_

Jawaban Gray tadi masih berhasil membuatnya bersemu merah. Entah mengapa mengingatnya kembali berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apakah dirinya masih mencintai pria itu? Tidak tidak! Sama sekali tidak boleh!

"Menghantui Gray-_sama_ eh? Bahkan Juvia sendiri tak punya rencana apa-apa untuk menghantui Gray-_sama_," dia berguman sendiri sambil melihat bintang-bintang yang berkelip. Seakan menjawab gumanan gadis itu.

Benda langit yang indah itu mengingatkan dirinya pada salahsatu cerita menajubkan yang selalu diceritakan neneknya ketika ia datang berkunjung saat hari libur. Setiap bintang mewakili setiap manusia kata neneknya. Ketika ada bintang jatuh, maka di belahan bumi entah bagian mana…ada seseorang yang meninggal dan berhasil bereinkarnasi. Juvia tersenyum kecut mengingat cerita itu. Ia sudah meninggal namun tidak bereinkarnasi. Apakah bintangnya belum jatuh? Atau dirinya tak diizinkan bereinkarnasi? Dosa apa yang telah ia buat? Memikirkan hal itu semakin membuat dirinya mengantuk dan berakhir berbaring di bangku taman.

**Reborn**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima  
**

**Pairing : Gruvia **

**Warning : mungkin typo (tolong periksa) **

**inspirasi : komik shoujo yang judulnya gumi lupa, film The Vow (kyaa Tatumm)  
**

**~dibutuhkan saran, kritik yang membangun~**

**ENJOY :)**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

"…ngun…oi bangun!"

Juvia tersentak dari tidurnya hingga beralih posisi menjadi posisi duduk. Ditonggakkan wajahnya dan ia bisa melihat wajah Gray yang masih datar dan dingin seperti biasa.

"G-Gray-_sama_…." Gumannya. Yang disebut namanya hanya berbalik dan langsung berjalan keluar taman menuju sekolah. Tanpa menghiraukan Juvia sedikit pun.

Gadis yang masih memakai seragam sailornya itu langsung berdiri dari bangku taman dan pergi menyusul Gray. Hati tak bisa bohong. Perasaan senang yang ironis ini menyelimuti hari keduanya sebagai hantu. Walau dirinya masih tidak terlalu yakin mengapa ia dikirim _Kami_-_sama_ ke dunia lagi.

=oo=

**Gray's POV**

Sial. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di pelajaran Gildarts-sensei. Kejadian kemarin sungguh membuatku hampir gila. Ah tidak, sejak kejadian terkutuk itu sebulan lalu pun aku sudah dalam kategori hampir gila. Mungkin dari kemarin aku sudah berhasil masuk kategori gila.

Yang benar saja? Ketika kemarin aku berkunjung ke pigura simbolis kematian Juvia aku melihat arwah Juvia. Aku kira itu hanya ilusiku saja karena merasa sangat bersalah. Aku mencap diriku sendiri sebagai menyebab kematian Juvia. Ya…setelah aku "menolaknya" aku melihat kerumunan heboh dan ada mobil ambulans di perempatan lampu merah itu. Saat aku menerobos masuk…ku lihat tubuh Juvia terkapar lemah tak berdaya dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Jujur, dadaku sangat sesak saat melihat kejadian itu. Entahlah…seperti aku kehilangan sebagian nyawaku. Dan aku tak mau kejadian itu terjadi untuk kedua kalinya.

Seharusnya…aku tidak menolaknya. Bukan, bukan agar dia tidak mati. Melainkan karena aku menyukainya. Sangat. Namun ketika dia "menembak" diriku. Itu terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku gugup seketika dan mulut ini langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata penolakan yang membuat dirinya sakit hati. Benar kata Juvia, aku memang bodoh…

"Juvia dendam…terkutuklah kau Gray-_sama_…" sebuah tangan keluar dari tembok kelas. Dari suara yang sok-sokan seperti hantu ini dan memanggilku dengan sulfix _sama_….dia pasti Juvia.

Aku mendiamkan dirinya. Haknya untuk menggangguku. Semoga dengan begini, aku bisa membuatnya bereinkarnasi dan bisa bertemu lagi dengannya di kehidupannya yang baru. Ah, Gray…kau terlalu berharap. Bisa saja ia akan hidup kembali seribu tahun yang akan datang. Bahkan kuburanmu sudah terkikis waktu.

"Gray-_sama_….huuuwoooo…takutlah pada kekuatan menembus Juvia…." Pfft. Caranya menakutiku membuat aku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun, aku tak mau dihukum oleh Gildarts-sensei.

=oo=

Bahkan saat istirahat….

"Gray-_sama_…Juvia akan menarikmu ke kegelapan…" Lagi-lagi trik menembus. Walau kali ini ada peningkatan. Juvia mengeluarkan setengah tubuhnya dan berpose ala hantu-hantu di obake.

Aku memutar mata bosan. "Jujur saja Juvia, kau payah dalam hal menghantui." Ucapku to the point dengan muka datar seperti biasa. Ehem, muka ini bukan dibuat-buat oke? Ini sudah dari sananya.

"Hee? Benarkah? Padahal Juvia merasa sudah cukup menakutkan…" Juvia berkata sambil cemberut. Membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya.

Ah….aku tepat berada di depan ruang seni. Biar aku ajarkan bagaimana cara menghantui yang benar. Dengan segera aku mengambil sebuah topeng hasil karya anak murid yang cukup menyeramkan dan memakainya.

"Oi Juvi…aku dendam…." kataku meniru dirinya.

"HUWAAAAAA!" Hee? Begini saja sudah kabur?

**End of Gray's POV **

=oo=

Juvia duduk di bangku taman sekolah sambil menopang pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Pipinya ia gembungkan tanda bahwa dia sedang sebal.

"Gray-_sama_ terlalu susah untuk Juvia hantui…" gumannya kecewa kemudian merenggangkan kedua tangannya, "lagi pula…apa benar Juvia bangkit kembali ke dunia ini untuk menghantuinya?" dirinya pun menatap ke arah langit biru yang cerah. Berharap menemukan jawaban di atas sana. Namun percuma…hanya ada awan yang bergerak lamban yang mendiamkannya.

"Mew…."

Terdengar lirihan suara anak kucing dari atas pohon. Kucing berbulu putih itu seperti minta tolong karena dia tidak bisa turun dari pohon. Juvia ingin menolong kucing malang itu, namun dia tak bisa menyentuh apa pun di dunia ini.

Lirihan kucing itu makin menjadi, membuat Juvia tak tahan ingin menolongnya. Dahinya berkerut tanda ia sedang memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Tak lama, dirinya mendapatkan satu-satu nya ide. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Juvia segera berlari ke tempat 'itu'.

….

Ini sangat aneh mengingat dirinya sudah menjadi hantu namun ketika dia habis berlari dari lantai satu ke lantai tiga tetap terengah-engah. Tapi itu tak penting, yang terpenting adalah memberitahu Gray bahwa ada kucing yang sangat butuh pertolongan dari mahluk yang bisa menyentuh benda dunia ini.

"Psst…Gray-_sama_…" panggil Juvia yang menembuskan tubuhnya hingga pinggang di tembok kelas. Sangat kebetulan bahwa tempat duduk Gray di pojok kiri kelas.

Gray yang sedang menulis tugas yang diberikan Wakaba-sensei tersentak kaget. "A-apa?" bisik Gray sekecil mungkin, berharap teman sekelasnya tak mendengarnya.

"I-itu….." Juvia pun menceritakan masalah yang baru saja dihadapinya dengan tampang memelas. Dia memang tak bisa melihat kucing sengsara.

"Di pohon taman sekolah? Baiklah…" Gray tak menyadari bahwa volume suaranya cukup untuk membuat semua murid di kelasnya menengok ke arahnya. Untung saja Wakaba-sensei sedang tertidur. Laki-laki tua itu sama sekali tak terganggu. Dasar makan gaji buta.

Tak mempedulikan tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya yang menatapnya heran, Gray langsung berlari menuju tempat yang Juvia katakan.

=oo=

Kucing putih itu kini berhasil diselamatkan dari pohon taman sekolah. Mahluk berbulu lembut itu kini sedang menggesek-gesekan badannya manja dalam dekapan Juvia.

"Mew…" dia mengeong lucu.

"Juvia kira itu artinya terima kasih" kata Juvia yang kemudian mengelus lembut sang kucing sampai dia mengdengkur. Juvia tersenyum manis dibuatnya.

"Aa," ucap Gray singkat. Dia memandang ke arah lain.

"Etto…maaf membuat Gray-_sama_ meninggalkan kelas,"

"_Baka_, kau kan sedang menghantuiku. Kenapa harus minta maaf?" Gray menyentil dahi Juvia pelan. Membuat Juvia melonggo seketika sebelum terkekeh pelan. Hal itu membuat Gray menyunggingkan satu sudut bibirnya.

=oo=

Seminggu telah berlalu dengan hal-hal yang tidak direncanakan Juvia. Selama itu ia tak "menghantui" Gray layaknya definisi "menghantui" itu sendiri. Dia hanya mengikuti kemana pun Gray pergi. Untungnya laki-laki itu sama sekali tak keberatan, malah mengajak Juvia mengobrol bila mereka hanya berdua. Juvia beranggapan bahwa Gray melakukan itu karena dirinya tak enak bila mengacuhkan dirinya atau menginginkan Juvia cepat-cepat bereinkanasi dan pergi dari hadapannya. Apapun alasannya Juvia tak peduli lagi, selama dia bisa di dekat seorang Gray Fulbuster.

Ya….

Dia masih mencintai Gray-_sama_ nya.

Juvia menghela napas. Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit ia menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Ini sudah waktunya kelas bubar namun Gray belum kunjung keluar gedung. Tak mungkin dia piket karena dia tahu betul hari apa Gray piket. Sudah lelah menunggu, Juvia memutuskan untuk mencarinya.

Kakinya telah membawanya ke depan gedung serba guna. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari seseorang berambut raven acak-acakan yang selalu berwajah datar. Namun nihil, di sini sudah se—

"Aku menyukaimu."

—tunggu! Tempat ini belum sepi. Dia mendengar sesuatu dari samping gedung serba guna. Dari kalimatnya sepertinya ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaan. Ah masa bodo. Itu sama sekali bukan urusannya, lagi pula menguping itu tak baik bukan?

"Jadilah pacarku, Gray-_kun_."

DEG!

Ia bisa merasakan detakan jantungnya yang sampai membuat perut dan tenggorokannya bergetar. Siapa? Siapa orang yang sedang menyatakan perasaan kepada Gray? Kakinya bergerak dengan sendirinya, otaknya telah gugur melawan perasaan di hatinya.

"Kumohon…"

Kini Juvia bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat pendek yang membelakanginya dan sedang berhadapan dengan Gray yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Ekspresi yang sama yang ia tunjukan kepada Juvia waktu itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gray-_kun_." Gadis itu pun lalu memeluk Gray. Adegan itu sungguh membuat Juvia merasakan kembali sakit di dadanya.

Sekali lagi otaknya berkhianat padanya. Di kepalanya terputar lagi memori-memori terkutuk yang terjadi sebulan lalu bagaikan film dokumenter tua. Dia memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit dan mulai terisak pelan….

"Ju-Juvia?!"

…Namun cukup untuk Gray dengar.

Lagi, kejadian sama seperti bulan lalu. Juvia membalikan badannya dan lekas berlari. Walau ia tahu ia tak bisa lagi berharap mati.

"Untuk apa kau menyebut nama orang yang sudah mati, Gray-_kun_?" tanya Nano Leaf—nama gadis itu— mengangkat salahsatu alisnya dengan muka agak sebal karena Gray menyebut nama perempuan lain yang bahkan sudah mati. Gray menatap Nano tajam, membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri.

Mati….

Tidak. Baginya Juvia belum mati. Selama Juvia masih dapat ia lihat, dia belum mati.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Nano, Gray langsung mendorong tubuh Nano dan berlari kencang mengejar Juvia yang ia harap masih tak terlalu jauh.

=oo=

Angin yang menerpa rerumputan dan semak belukar bahkan tak dapat menerpa rambut atau membelai pipinya dengan lembut. Begitu saja udara yang bergerak kencang itu melewati tubuh Juvia yang tembus pandang. Hanya air mata kesedihan yang sedari tadi mengalir deras di pipi Juvia yang sedang duduk memeluk kedua lututnya yang terlipat. Dia menghela napas panjang di antara sunyinya malam berbintang. Sungguh tak adil padahal suasana hatinya sedang kelabu namun langit terlihat sangat ceria.

Dipandanginya sungai yang memantulkan cerahnya langit malam yang terkadang bergemericik karena ulah dari penghuni sungai itu. Sekelebat bayangan Gray tiba-tiba muncul di permukaan sungai.

"Cih!" dirinya menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya. Dia sungguh membenci dirinya karena tak bisa berhenti mencintai pemuda itu.

"Padahal sudah disakiti berkali-kali…" gumannya sambil terkekeh sarkasme.

"Siapa?"

DEG! Mata Juvia membulat ketika telinganya menangkan suara nge bass yang sangat familiar itu.

"G-Gray-_sama_!" pekik Juvia gelagapan. Tak menyangkan dirinya tertangkap basah oleh pemuda yang sedang terengah-engah itu. bulir-bulir keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya membuat Juvia menyimpulkan bahwa Gray berlari-larian hanya untuk mencarinya. "K-Kau…berlari begitu untuk…."

"…ya tentu saja untuk mencari hantu aneh menyebalkan berambut biru muda yang mati sekitar sebulan yang lalu." Juvia menundukkan kepalanya kecewa setelah mendengar lontaran Gray yang memotong kalimatnya.

"Tapi aku menyukai hantu itu." akhirnya Gray mengutarakan perasaannya juga.

Juvia menyeka air matanya dan kemudian berkata, "Juvia tahu Juvia adalah hantu sekarang. Yang berbeda alam dengan Gray-_sama_, yang tak bisa menyentuh Gray-_sama_ lagi. Tapi," Juvia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menahan air mata yang hampir keluar. "T-tapi…Juvia tak bisa meli—t-tak bisa terus-terusan hidup di dunia ini…"

'Juvia tak bisa melihat Gray-_sama_ bahagia dengan gadis lain…'

"J-Juvia bahagia melihat Gray-_sama_ dengan gadis yang tadi…"

'Itu membuat Juvia sakit hati…'

"Gray-_sama_ tak perlu menghibur Juvia dengan berkata Gray-_sama_ menyukai Juvia. Karena pada akhirnya kita tak bisa bersatu. Kita tak bisa bertemu lagi setelah Juvia bereinkarnasi." Juvia masih tersenyum. Kini, air matanya kembali mengalir.

'Juvia tak mau pisah dengan Gray-_sama_…'

Gray terdiam. "Maaf…" katanya tak lama kemudian, "maaf untuk menyakitimu berkali-kali. Maaf sudah membuatmu menderita bahkan sampai saat-saat terakhirmu hidup. Maaf sudah membuatmu tak bisa bereinkarnasi. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini." Tangan Gray seakan-akan menyentuh pipi Juvia. Ya, tangannya memang terlihat sedang berada di pipi Juvia, tapi sebenarnya tangannya hanya bisa merasakan ruang kosong. Juvia tercengang. Walau pipinya tak bisa merasakan apa-apa, ia bisa merasakan hangatnya sorot mata Gray untuknya.

"Tapi Juvia bilang tak—"

"—kau tak pandai berbohong, Juvi. Terlihat jelas di matamu bahwa kau sedang mengeluh dan bersedih karena aku."

'Kenapa?'

Gray tersenyum tulus melihat Juvia hanya melongo menatapnya bingung. "Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu."

Sekali lagi, Gray membaca pikirannya.

Bersamaan dengan munculnya lengkungan indah dari bibir Juvia, muncul juga cahaya yang membuat tubuhnya bersinar. Tak luput dari itu, cahaya kecil seperti cahaya kunang-kunang menari indah di sekitar tubuh Juvia yang makin bersinar.

"_Arigatou_," kata Juvia yang tersenyum makin lebar. Sudah saatnya eh _Kami_-_sama_?

Mata Gray membulat, ia mempunyai firasat buruk. "A-ada apa? Kenapa kau bersinar?"

"Urusan Juvia di dunia sudah tuntas, Gray-_sama_."

Rambut gelombang indah milik Juvia mengambang indah seolah dia berada di dalam air. Tubuhnya makin tembus pandang dari biasanya.

"Kini…saatnya Juvia untuk pergi, untuk bereinkarnasi…"

Tak rela. Hanya itu yang ada di benak Gray. Ia tak mau Juvia pergi dari hidupnya untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tak akan membiarkan Juvia pergi lagi.

"Kita tak bisa bertemu lagi setelah Juvia bereinkarnasi." Kata-kata Juvia tadi terus diputar berulang-ulang oleh otaknya. Membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Ia ingin bersama dengan gadis itu selamanya, menghabiskan hidup bersamanya. Walau pun dia hantu sekali pun. Gray tak peduli.

Gray memajukan tubuhnya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan tubuh Juvia. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa, direngkuhlah tubuh gadis yang disayanginya itu erat.

Seharusnya tak bisa bersentuhan. Seharusnya Gray langsung jatuh ke rerumputan. Namun, _Kami_-_sama_ berkehendak lain…

"Jangan…pergi…" Gray menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Juvia. Berharap dengan cara itu bisa menahan Juvia pergi untuk selama-lamanya. "Aku tak mau kau menghilang dari hidupku."

Juvia tersentak, kemudian tatapan matanya meneduh. Dia membalas pelukan Gray dan mengelus pelan rambut raven acak-acakan yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. "Kalau begitu, berjanjilah untuk mencari reinkarnasi Juvia," hiburnya. Walau ia tahu itu tak mungkin.

"Aku berjanji…" jawab Gray yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Juvia. "Aku akan terus mencari…" lanjutnya.

Juvia merasakan desiran hangat yang menyenangkan dalam dadanya. Dirinya menangis haru. "Sekali lagi…."

Tubuh Juvia semakin transparan. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya ditarik ke atas dengan lembut. Perlahan-lahan, Juvia menghilang. Yang tersisa hanya serpihan cahaya yang melayang-layang di sela-sela rambut Gray. Seakan itu adalah sentuhan terakhir Juvia.

"…terima kasih…"

Ia yakin…suara bergema yang indah itu adalah milik Juvia…

"Tunggu aku di kehidupanmu yang selanjutnya, Juvia. Aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu." Beberapa detik setelah Gray mengikrarkan janjinya, salah satu bintang di langit jatuh. Dan saat itu juga pun Gray tersenyum, dia bisa melihat bayangan Juvia yang tersenyum di dalam bintang jatuh itu.

"Sampai jumpa…Juvi…" ucap Gray dengan bibir yang agak bergetar.

Ia sudah tak dapat membendung tangisannya lagi. Cairan hangat yang sudah menumpuk di matanya, kini terbebas dari bendungan yang kokoh. Ia menutupi matanya yang sembab dengan lengan kanannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dari tujuh tahun terakhir…tangis Gray pecah…

…bersamaan dengan tangisan pertama seorang bayi perempuan berambut biru muda di sebrang sana.

**The End? **

**A/N : Phew! setelah sekian lama gak nulis ff galau, agak susah juga menghayatinya =w=" ah btw selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan :D *kipas kipas pake duit THR* *woy* jadi...apakah cerita antara Gray dan Juvia akan begitu saja berakhir? akan kah Gray benar-benar bisa menemukan reinkarnasinya Juvia? lihat saja di chapter selanjutnya! iyaa ini masih berlanjut kok. lihat tuh ada tanda tanya abis kata the end ._. kenapa kayak gitu? biar keren XD *plok***

**pembalasan review : **

**celine-nee-sama : ahahah makasihh semoga chapter ini makin seru :3 **

**pororo-chan :ah makin ke sini ff Gruvia makin banyak kok XD habis di manga fairy tail belakangan ini banyak banget gruvia moment nya *brb fangirling di instragram* *plak***

**CelestyaRegalyana : makasiiihh :D semoga ini membunuh rasa penasaranmu~ **

**tak lupa Gumi ucapkan terima kasih juga kepada silent reader yang malu-malu buat review :3 review aja~ Gumi gak gigit kok huehuehuehuehue**


	3. Chapter 2

**Reborn**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima  
**

**Pairing : Gruvia **

**Warning : mungkin typo (tolong periksa) **

**inspirasi : komik shoujo yang judulnya gumi lupa, film The Vow (kyaa Tatumm)  
**

**~dibutuhkan saran, kritik yang membangun~**

**ENJOY :)**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah sesapan ketiganya pagi ini sambil membaca koran hari Minggu. Baru saja sampai paragraf pertama, ovennya berdenting tanda roti panggang kejunya sudah matang. Diletakkannya koran dan secangkir kopi hitam panas itu di atas meja minimalis itu untuk mengambil rotinya yang sudah matang.

Aroma roti yang baru dipanggang dengan keju mozzarella yang meleleh di atasnya makin membuat pria berumur 28 tahun itu semakin lapar. Ia sudah siap membuka mulut untuk gigitan pertamanya, sampai-sampai smartphone touch screen yang sedang populer masa kini miliknya itu mengeluarkan nada panggilnya. Tsk, sangat mengganggu ritual sarapan pagi indahnya.

"Hey hey hey sobat! Selamat pagi! Bagaimana kencanmu kemarin malam? Sukses tidak?" cerocos laki-laki dari sebrang telepon.

Kencan kemarin malam? Sukses? Jauh dari kata sukses! Wanita pemabuk itu membuat dompet dan pundaknya pegal. "Yaaa begitulah." Akhirnya kalimat itu yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda berambut raven itu.

"'Ya begitulah'? Keren! Tidak pernah ada pria yang berkata seperti itu sehabis kencan dengan Cana! Semua pria yang berkencan dengan teman kampusku itu selalu mencaci maki ku habis-habisan! Kau yang pertama untuk tidak mencaci makiku, Gray!" ucap pemuda di sebrang telepon kegirangan, membuat Gray memutar bola matanya. 'Jelas saja mereka mencaci maki dirimu!' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Kau tahu Lyon? Sebaiknya kau sudahi saja misi 'Kencan Buta Platinum untuk Gray' mu itu. Percuma saja," kata Gray yang pada akhirnya menggigit roti kejunya. Dia berharap penolakan halusnya membuat pemuda yang suka mencomblangkan orang-orang itu benar-benar menghentikan semua hal yang membuatnya kepayahan ini.

"Tidak! Tidak sampai sahabatku ini mendapatkan wanita impiannya!" Dasar. Sahabatnya yang bernama Lyon itu sungguh bersikukuh agar Gray cepat-cepat mempunyai pacar dan akhirnya menikah. Ya dirinya memang sudah lama melajang. Terakhir dia berpacaran dengan wanita ketika umurnya 21 tahun dengan wanita yang entah dia lupa namanya. Itu pun hanya bertahan hanya sampai tiga bulan.

Berbeda dengan sahabat silvernya yang pada saat berumur 25 tahun sudah menaiki altar dengan wanitanya yang berambut pink tua. Siapa namanya? Ah, Chelia. Bahkan sekarang pasangan romantis—Gray lebih suka menyebutnya 'norak'—itu sudah mempunyai anak laki-laki berumur dua tahun.

Gray pun juga ingin menikah, tinggal di rumah sederhana—bukan di apartemen khusus untuk satu orang seperti sekarang—dengan istri tercintanya, dan memiliki anak-anak yang lucu-lucu…ah sungguh idaman setiap orang di muka bumi. Namun, ia belum menemukan orang yang cocok. Tepatnya, dia tidak bisa melupakan orang 'itu'. Atau mungkin belum? Tidak tidak, kata 'tidak' merupakan kata yang tepat. Hey! Kencannya dengan Cana kemarin malam adalah kencannya yang diatur oleh Lyon yang ke 20 dan bayangan orang 'itu' tetap muncul di dalam mimpinya. Baiklah, Gray merasa seperti harem king sekarang.

Gray menghela napas panjang sebelum menyeruput kopi hitamnya yang sudah agak mendingin. "Aku bisa mencari—"

Belum saja Gray selesai berbicara, Lyon langsung memotongnya. "Kabar baik! Chelia bilang dia mempunyai sepupu yang masih lajang, dia berumur—umurnya berapa sayang?" kemudian terdengar sayup-sayup suara istri Lyon yang menjawab pertanyaannya, "ya dia berumur 25 tahun, dan namanya adalah—namanya siapa sayang?" sekali lagi, tukang pamer itu—begitulah Gray menjulukinya—bertanya dengan setengah berteriak dan kemudian istrinya menjawab dengan panggilan 'sayang' juga, "kau dengar sendiri suara istriku yang cantik itu? Namanya Meredy. Terdengar bagus kan? Dan dan aku akan meneleponmu secepatnya umm mungkin lusa untuk jadwal kencanmu dengan dia. Dan setelah aku tutup telepon ini, kau akan menerima foto Meredy di HP mu. Oke bye!"

"Oi Tung—"

TUT TUT TUT TUT.

Untuk ke-20 kalinya, Gray gagal menampik jadwal kencan butanya. "Dasar, si cerewet itu. Untung kau sahabatku!" gerutu Gray sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan sarapan paginya yang beberapa kali tertunda.

Cih, makanan serta minumannya sudah dingin. Ketika bertemu nanti, dia bersumpah akan menjitak kepala Lyon sebanyak 20 kali. Ya, sebanyak dengan jumlah kencan-kencan butanya yang gagal.

DRRT DRRT. Kali ini, smartphone bergambar apel digigit itu mengeluarkan nada tanda satu pesan bergambar masuk. Ah ya, Lyon berkata bahwa ia akan mengirimkan foto Meredy setelah mereka menyudahi acara telepon-menelepon mereka. Tapi Gray membiarkan smartphonenya dan lebih memilih menghabiskan sarapannya yang kelewat enak itu.

=oo=

Sekali lagi Gray memeriksa penampilannya di cermin yang ada pojok di kamar tidurnya. Rapi. Harus rapi. Ia tak ingin guru-guru senior mencibir dirinya seperti yang mereka lakukan kepada koleganya yang bernama Loki. Pemuda yang umurnya sama dengannya itu selalu berpenampilan seenaknya seperti salahsatunya membuka tiga kancing kemejanya. Biar seksi katanya. Dasar salah tempat. Lebih baik si tukang gombal itu bekerja menjadi host di café daripada menjadi guru di sekolah menengah atas.

Setelah mengencangkan dasinya, Gray langsung menyambar tasnya dan melangkah keluar kamar. Ketika melewati meja makan, ia mengambil smartphone hitamnya. Tiba-tiba ia ingat akan satu pesan bergambar yang ia buka. Ah hal itu bisa menunggu, tapi rapat guru untuk menyambut tahun ajaran baru? Lambungnya yang menjadi taruhannya.

=oo=

Kepala sekolah yang sudah tua itu berdehem sebelum akhirnya dia mengutarakan kalimat pembuka acara rapat di Minggu pagi ini. "Selamat siang, para staf guru." Yang kemudian dijawab oleh selamat pagi juga dan anggukan tanda penghormatan oleh semua guru yang mengelilingi meja rapat.

"Pembahasan rapat hari ini adalah tentang pembagian wali kelas dan penyusunan jadwal mata pelajaran," ucap Makarov—nama kepala sekolah itu— sambil memakai kacamata bacanya dan kemudian mengangkat beberapa lembar kertas untuk dibacakan. "Pertama adalah pembagian wali kelas." Makarov berdehem lagi. "Porlyusica-sensei," panggilnya.

Seorang wanita berwajah keriput namun tak ada uban di antara helaian rambut pinknya itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Hai," katanya.

"Anda tahun ini bertugas menjadi wali kelas 3-D," ucap Makarov. Porlyusica-sensei mengiyakan sebelum dirinya kembali duduk.

"Jura-sensei," panggil Makarov pada orang kedua.

Laki-laki tinggi berkepala botak namun mempunyai kumis dan jenggot panjang berwarna coklat tua itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang berada tepat di depan Gray. "Hai," katanya persis seperti Porlyusica tadi.

"Anda tahun ini bertugas menjadi wali kelas 1-A." Jura hanya mengangguk dan kembali duduk.

Makarov pun kembali memanggil nama demi nama yang sudah ada di kertas yang ia pegang. Di awal-awal, guru-guru senior lah yang lebih dulu dipanggil, setelah itu barulah guru-guru baru atau guru-guru muda yang dipanggil.

"Gray-sensei." Gray yang sedang bengong memikirkan sesuatu langsung kaget ketika namanya dipanggil. Dia pun berdiri dengan sangat gelagapan.

"H-Hai!" ucapnya lebih menjurus ke kategori teriak.

"Anda tahun ini bertugas menjadi wali kelas 2-B." kelas dua eh tahun ini? Ini adalah tahun yang berat. Biasanya anak kelas dua adalah anak-anak yang paling susah diatur daripada anak kelas tiga atau satu. Karena bagi mereka, kelas dua adalah saatnya mempuas-puaskan diri untuk santai dan menikmati masa SMA sebelum menjadi kelas tiga dan sibuk dengan ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk universitas. Gray tak terlalu menyalahkan pola pikir seperti itu, karena ia pernah muda juga.

Gray pun mengangguk tanda mengerti dan kembali duduk. Kemudian otaknya kembali melayang-layang dan membuat dia melamun. Matanya terlihat menatap langit-langit, namun sesungguhnya, matanya sedang menatap bayangan gadis berambut biru muda bergelombang yang selalu ia rindukan 15 tahun terakhir ini. Ia tak percaya sudah hampir kepala tiga begini dirinya masih mempercayai kenyataan kejadian itu. kejadian yang bila ia ceritakan pada orang lain yang pasti akan menertawakannya dan kemudian menganggap dirinya gila. Kejadian yang seperti cerita-cerita di komik anak perempuan kakaknya waktu remaja namun ia pernah benar merasakannya. Kejadian itu, saat-saat yang ia rindukan dan selalu ia ulang dalam mimpinya. Dan kejadian itu pula yang membuatnya selalu galau 15 tahun terakhir ini.

_Kemana lagi harus aku mencari reinkarnasimu? Ini menggelikan bahwa aku masih percaya dengan itu, tapi aku bukan pria yang suka ingkar janji, apa lagi dengan gadis yang aku cintai. Ne, Juvi? Apa kau bereinkarnasi jadi hewan, tumbuhan, atau manusia lagi? _

=oo=

Rapat kemarin merupakan rapat yang panjang. Gray saja baru sampai rumahnya pada pukul delapan malam. Padahal rapat dimulai pada pukul sembilan pagi. Hampir dua belas jam Gray duduk dengan kolega gurunya untuk membicarakan tentang jadwal mata pelajaran yang harus sempurna dan tidak ada tabrakan jadwal sama sekali. Saat sampai di rumah, dia harus melanjutkan pekerjaan sebagai guru: menyusun jadwal materi-materi yang akan diajarkan dari semester awal sampai dengan semester akhir agar dirinya tidak kewalahan nantinya.

Jadilah ia begadang sampai jam dua pagi hanya untuk hal ini. Membuat dirinya mempunyai kantung mata yang benar-benar kelihatan saat Gray sedang bercermin dan mencuci muka di kamar mandi. Uh, kopi hitamnya pagi ini sepertinya harus lebih pekat. Ia tak mau ketiduran saat pelajaran berlangsung dan mengecewakan murid-muridnya.

Gray menatap foto dari pesan bergambar dari Lyon kemarin. Rambut pink muda panjang bergelombang, mata berwarna hijau yang meneduhkan, dan senyum yang cukup manis. Semua wanita yang selalu dikenalkan Lyon berambut panjang gelombang. Itu karena dirinya bilang bahwa tipenya adalah gadis yang berambut panjang dan bergelombang…..dan berwarna biru muda. Tentu saja ia tak bilang soal biru muda. Bisa-bisa Lyon menceramahinya habis-habisan karena ketahuan belum melupakan Juvia Mizukawa.

Ingat bahwa dirinya buru-buru, Gray langsung mematikan smartphone-nya dan kemudian memakai sepatu pantopel hitamnya sebelum bergegas pergi ke sekolahnya tempat dirinya mengajarkan pelajaran geografi pada murid-muridnya. Hari pertama begini ia harus berangkat pagi-pagi karena rekannya yang bernama Jura tadi pagi meng-sms-nya untuk menemuinya pagi-pagi di sekolah. Katanya dia meminta untuk tukar kelas dengan Gray. Entah apa alasannya untuk lebih memilih menjadi wali kelas dua yang pastinya lebih merepotkan. Tentu saja hal itu harus dilakukan pagi-pagi karena harus meminta persetujuan Makarov sang kepala sekolah. Dan yang pasti permintaan itu pasti akan dikabulkan mengingat Jura adalah guru senior dan sahabat Makarov juga. Cih, negosiasi jaman sekarang.

=oo=

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya gadis remaja itu mengubah-ubah model rambutnya. Dari ponytail, twintail, kepang satu, kepang dua, poni dijepit, dan sekarang berakhir dengan model acak-acakan. Apa hanya dirinya yang repot seperti ini saat hari pertama masuk SMA? Dirinya meniup beberapa helai rambutnya yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

Baginya, hal ini wajar. Karena hey! Ini adalah SMA. Yang kata orang-orang banyak adalah momen paling indah dan enggan dilupakan ketika kau tua nanti. Momen indah ketika kau mendapatkan pacar, pulang bergandengan tangan dengannya, hari Minggu kencan dengannya…ahhh pipi gadis berambut biru agak bergelombang itu bersemu merah ketika membayangkan momen-momen bahagia itu.

"Juvia, sedang apa dirimu? Cepat turun dan sarapan kemudian berangkat sekolah! Ini adalah hari pertamamu!" teriakan dari lantai satu rumahnya membuat gadis yang dipanggil Juvia itu tersentak dan kemudian buru-buru menyisir rambutnya yang akhirnya hanya digerai saja.

"HAAAAAIIIIII,"

**to be continue**


End file.
